


Mango Sorbet

by VigilanteSnail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically all of the high school teams are restaurants, Chef AU, M/M, hinata just wants to make tasty food, kags is super elitist, sous chef kageyama, there are side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteSnail/pseuds/VigilanteSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wanted to be a good sous chef at Karasuno, and then be able to work his way up through different restaurants to get to the top. But then Hinata Shouyou had to come and screw it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Sorbet

_The world of high-end cuisine are intently watching as the critically acclaimed restaurant Aoba Johsai is undergoing extreme changes. These started when the Head Chef was unexpectedly replaced by rising star Oikawa Tooru, who appointed Iwaizumi Hajime, a college classmate of his, as Sous Chef._

_Both chefs graduated with flying colours from the Hattori Nutrition College, and are already making a splash in the news. Using social media and Youtube, the two started filming themselves creating outlandish dishes - that somehow appeal to both food snobs and average citizens! A bit limited in their cooking space that consisted of a stove, fridge, and very small counters, the two made the most of their shared dorm and over 4 years of university and gained over 600,000 subscribers on youtube, with about 850,000 followers on Instagram._

_To discover what there really is behind Aoba Johsai’s new leadership, Food!Today is speaking with Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime._

_**Food!Today:** First of all, congratulations on such a prestigious job straight out of school!_

_**Oikawa Tooru:** Thank you so much! Both Iwa-chan and I are extremely grateful to our manager, Mizoguchi-san for hiring us~_

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** [nods]_

_**Food!Today:** So it was Mizoguchi Sadayuki that hired you two, and not Irihata Nobuteru? Is there a power struggle going on there?_

_**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh, haha no - of course not! It’s only that Irihata-san is in charge of the finances and all of that boring stuff, while Mizoguchi-san is the go-between. So if Irihata-san wants a menu change or something, then he talks to Mizoguchi-san, who talks to either Iwa-chan or I._

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** It works vice versa as well, if any of the staff want to talk about their finances or position, Mizoguchi-san usually has a meeting with the big boss._

_**Food!Today:** Ah, well - now that we have a little bit of information regarding the management, what about you two? _

_**Oikawa Tooru:** Well obviously, cooking’s been a passion for me since forever! It all started at the beginning, when Iwa-chan and I were little tykes baking with our mothers! [laughs] We had been playing outside, and we fell off the tree we were supposed to climb. Iwa-chan was always covered in bruises anyway, but when my mom saw me she insisted we stay inside for the rest of the day! So we invited Iwa-chan’s mother over - she’s the best, seriously, I love her so much - and we baked cupcakes. Iwa-chan and I had so much fun that we stayed inside for the rest of the week, begging our mothers to teach us how to cook!_

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** I’d like to clarify that this was when we were 10, and even then shittykawa [Oikawa: So rude, Iwa-chan!] had to be the best at everything. There was a group of older kids that teased us for still climbing trees at our age, and so of course this idiot decides to go and climb the largest one there was. I went up after him to pull him down, but he lost his footing and came crashing on top of me. _

_**Food!Today:** The best at everything, huh? That actually leads me to my next question: where do you see the restaurant in a few years? Obviously it already has a Michelin star, and it’ll be difficult to maintain that. Are you optimistic? Do you think there might be another star in its future?_

_**Oikawa Tooru:** I am. I think the restaurant might lose a bit of popularity as we’re going, because we’re completely redoing everything in terms of menu and style of cooking. Right now our clientele is largely more refined, wealthy, and a bit older, and Iwa-chan, Mizoguchi-san, Irihata-san, and I are all working to change that. However, we do love and cherish our customers, and so we’re trying to ease them into a more exciting palate as we also open our doors to younger and more adventurous people! Hopefully it’ll eventually for the better - I think it will be._

_**Food!Today:** How do you plan to accomplish that? Won’t you lose clients?_

_**Oikawa Tooru:** I mean, since we’re planning to keep our current decor, it’s only a matter of changing the menu. What we’ve been doing is adding one new dish to our menu every week, and taking the least popular dish from the same section away. So for example, last week we added nitrogen ice cream with lingonberry sauce, and took away our mixed berry sorbet._

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** We’re not completely out of our minds, though, it’s not like we plan to take away all of the food that Aoba Johsai is famous for, we just want to spruce it up a little, and make classic Japanese cuisine a little bit different to what we’re used to. Just recently Oikawa and I came up with sweet and sour takoyaki, which is basically takoyaki with salmon, spices, and pepper jam._

_**Food!Today:** Well, it sounds like you two have everything under control! I guess we’ll have to convince our editor to let us go for a follow-up, and maybe have a tasting session?_

_**Food!Today Editor:** Keep on dreaming guys. Our entire budget wouldn’t be able to cover a cost of a single dish there, so I guess you’ll have to stick to regular ice cream and food stand takoyaki._

_**Oikawa Tooru:** No! We’ll do it for free, we can test some things out on you! Come by like, next Thursday at around 2 PM, and then we can cook for you~_

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** We’re busy on Thursday, asskawa - they moved the staff meeting up a day._

_**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh, that’s right. Well then just come over at 2 PM on Friday!_

_**Food!Today:** We’d love that! Thanks. Well, it was great speaking to you too, and we wish you all the best with Aoba Johsai._

_**Oikawa Tooru:** Thank you~ We’re super excited for the change!_

_**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Thanks, hopefully we can do it’s name justice._

* * *

Kageyama crumpled the magazine into a ball with his two hands and threw it into the nearest garbage can. Or rather, he tried crumpling it into a ball, managed a sort of folded cylinder, threw it about two meters away from the bin, and had to bend over, pick it up, and gently place it in red-faced. There was a reason he played volleyball in high school - shooting a basketball was too different from setting a volleyball. It felt unnatural.

So Oikawa was still doing well; that’s no surprise - he had always been the best chef at Hattori, and now he was the best chef at a Michelin Star restaurant. He had the respect of all of his chefs, and the people skills necessary to use all of their talents to the best of their abilities. 

Kageyama’s hand clenched, remembering the disaster of opening night at university, when his French Patisserie class were all ready to cook, but as soon as he started giving orders, no one was there to complete them. He started whipping up pie crust and grilling fruits, but no one was there to fill the pie with jam or mash the strawberries. 

They all just stood there, watching as he desperately tried to salvage all of it. He could feel a twitch coming on, as he recalled the backs of all of his classmates and under-chefs, taking off their whites and leaving through the double doors. Leaving him humiliated and defeated by the critics standing outside.

If it weren’t for that, he could’ve gotten into a far better restaurant for his internship than he did. Shiratorizawa, even, had been interested in him when he was in university, but then when he started applying for internships at the beginning of his last year, they somehow thought his style of cooking didn’t really fit with their restaurant. Bullshit.

Oh well. Kageyama sighed, and at a glance at his watch determined that he should start heading towards the train station. After a twenty minute walk in his nicest suit, his button-up was soaked through with sweat and he was unbearably glad that he had a cotton t-shirt along with his whites in his bag.

He stepped into one of the cars, and scanned it for any empty seats. He saw one and started towards it, hoping to get there before the high-school boy that evidently thought he was very intimidating with his pre-ripped jeans and three hundred dollar basketball sneakers. Right before the doors closed, however, an elderly lady - perhaps in her seventies - stepped on to the train. Kageyama stopped and made eye contact with the boy, intending to leave the seat for her, but the kid continued walking. 

Furious - who doesn’t leave a train seat for an old lady? - Kageyama all but sprinted to the seat, taking a protective stance in front of it just as the high-schooler came up to it. He gave a disgusted snort at Kageyama and walked towards the wall, slipping on his bulky headphones. 

Looking over towards the woman, he saw that she was leaning against one of the poles, rubbing lightly at her hip. 

“Obaasan,” Kageyama said, looking at her, “Please sit down.” He moved away from the seat, gesturing towards it. 

The elderly woman smiled at him and slowly made her way to the seat, grabbing onto seat handles as she walked past them to steady herself aboard the moving train. Once she reached the seat, Kageyama offered his arm to help her sit down. 

After another exchange of smiles (earnest on her part, a bit stiff and forced on his), Kageyama walked down the aisle to grab onto one of the poles, overhearing the lady tell the woman next to her, “What a nice young man, they just don’t make ‘em like that anymore. It’s a shame.”

After a few more stops, the train rolled into his station, and Kageyama hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and walked onto the platform. He pulled out his phone to consult, and then started heading in the direction that it was pointing him. 

Karasuno. Kageyama had never heard of it, but found an ad proclaiming that they needed a Sous Chef, and Kageyama figured that he had to start somewhere. So what if he wasn’t head chef at Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa like Oikawa and Ushijima were - he was starting a job at a pretty good restaurant. His rent was cheap and he had a good background in university bar that one fiasco. He was fine.

As Kageyama’s phone beeped his arrival, he stopped in front of a two-story building with plain, blocky lettering proudly spelling out Karasuno. 

He took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a very short person standing in front of the bench off to the left of the lobby. The second thing he saw was the shock of orange hair sticking out of the same person’s head, wild and soft-looking. It looked like it smelled like mangos.

“Sorry, you said something about mangos? I was zoning out.” 

“Ah,” Kageyama freezes as he realizes he must have said that last bit out loud. Hurriedly, before the boy/man can turn around and see Kageyama’s shocked face, he immediately tries to save himself.

“Uh, your hair. You use shampoo for your hair, so it smells right? Does it smell like mangos?”

As he finally finished turning, the boy’s face was a bit amused and a lot confused. But what a face it was. Pale and heart-shaped, with large brown eyes and crinkly smile wrinkles around his eyes. He had a small smattering of light freckles across the bridge of his nose, only enhancing the overall cuteness of him.

_Great, you say one sentence and he already thinks you’re weird and stupid._

The redhead’s expression immediately morphed into one of fury, his eyes narrowed and his mouth dropped the slightest bit open.

“You’re Kageyama Tobio. You judged my Bruschetta at the Tokyo cooking convention. You were such a dick, jesus.”

“Right.” For the life of him, Kageyama just couldn’t remember - wait. No, he could. This was the idiot that didn’t know his utensils apart. His natural flare for creating new foods had been almost magical, but he had absolutely no technique, and his presentation was a joke. 

“You used a granton knife for bread, I don’t even know how you got into culinary school in the first place. What the hell was I supposed to do - praise you for using the wrong knife?”

“Well,” the redhead - Hinata - replied, “You could’ve been nicer about it.”

Holy hell. Was he pouting? 

It’s done. 

Kageyama’s over. 

Finished. 

Goodbye world.

After managing to not spontaneously combust because of the short, insufferable, adorable - wait, what? - character beside him, a man finally walked into the lobby, dressed in a charcoal grey suit to match his hair. _Finally_. He looked like he was in some sort of position of authority.

He stopped right in front of them and beamed a smile large enough to almost rival Hinata’s. But his was different, this man’s was caring and comforting, like a day on the beach being gently lapped at by the sun’s heat, while Hinata’s was hot and dangerous - like when one gets when one is too close to the sun.

“Welcome to Karasuno restaurant! My name is Sugawara Koushi, and you two can call me Suga. I’m the manager and sort-of liaison between the kitchen and the big bosses. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I know that we’re gonna have a great time working together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so fair warning: I don't do multi-chapters very often. I kind of lose them towards the middle, and then delete them because I'm never gonna finish them.
> 
> BUT - it's summer now, and please feel free to nag me all you want lol.
> 
> Also I know Kags was kind of (a lot) OOC in this chapter on the train, but I just headcanon him as this guy who's like _really_ polite to his elders and people other than his classmates/teammates. I think he's just socially awkward, and him trying to be a knight in shining armor gives me life. Ooh, maybe a scene where he awkwardly tries to be super polite to Hinata? And just ends up being a fucking dork? OOOoohhhhhhh. Yes.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love feedback; especially on how I can improve! I'll try to do weekly updates, but we'll see how that pans out ^^


End file.
